Dearest
by AuRiALLe
Summary: Just a lil songficy I wrote ; it's kinda on the cheesy side but ummm yeaaah.........enjoy!


Dearest  
  
A/N: Look, this was my first songfic I've written since ummm 8th grade? Ha ha I actually wrote this one over the summer and I tried to cut the cheesy- ness but...my laziness takes over and ummm yeah ^_^; enjoy.....or not. Oh yeah, and the lyrics will be in asterisks....these (*) minna T_T. Oh, and the song is "Dearest" by Ayumi Hamasaki.....ummm I'll put the translations in these ( ) kay? Oh and just so you know, this is taken place in the summer when Arima goes off for the kendo tournament in Kyoto...I think it was Kyoto =D right minna? If not, then correct me!!! O_O;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's been a month, now, since Arima has left for the tournament in Kyoto. 'He won't be back for a while.' Yukino Miyazawa thought as she looked at the river's reflection. All she can see is Arima's reflection staring back at her. 'Why would he leave me for the kendo nationals?' Yukino cried softly. Her tears fell into the river and shattered the reflection, causing ripples appear and Arima's image to disappear. "Why now?!" Yukino screamed.  
  
*Hontou ni taisetsu na~mono igai subete sutete~Shimaetara ii no ni ne...*  
  
(It would be nice if we could put away and throw out everything what really mattered, but....)  
  
Yukino laid herself against a cherry blossom tree and stared blankly at the sky. She didn't realize it til then that where she was right now was Arima's favorite place. The place where the cherry blossom trees bloomed and the petals gracefully fell. There was a river, of course, flowing peacefully. "I will be practicing in Kyoto as well, I won't be back for a while....wait for me, Miyazawa-san." Arima's words filled Yukino's mind.  
  
*Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de~*  
  
(Reality is just cruel~)  
  
"He won't be back for a while-I hate this....I will wait for you, Arima." Yukino reached out her hand to catch a cherry blossom petal.  
  
::Scene switching to somewhere in Kyoto::  
  
*Sonna toki itsu datte me o tojireba~waratteru kimi ga iru...*  
  
(In such times, I see you laughing whenever I close my eyes.)  
  
Souichirou Arima came back from his practicing session and decided to sit near a shady cherry blossom tree. He sighed as he laid on his back watching the cherry petals fall to the ground and even on him. 'This place, just like back...there...' Arima thought to himself then thought of Yukino's smiling face and cute personality.  
  
*Aa itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made~dou ka sono egao ga~taema naku aru you ni...*  
  
(Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail~)  
  
His thoughts took him back to when it was raining one day. He and Yukino were inside the school building, watching the rain fall. He begins to remember sitting on the stair steps listening to Yukino laugh and watching her smile. Then, he suddenly hugs her tightly. He remembers her surprised face flushed red when the embrace ended.  
  
"Rain...teardrops from the sky..." Arima's thoughts then switched to when he was young.  
  
*Hito wa minna kanashii kara~wasurete yuku ikimono, dakedo~*  
  
(People are all sad, so they go and forget, but-)  
  
His childhood-his real parents-how they treated him...back then. And now, he lives with his aunt and uncle-there where he fell in love....for the first time with her. "Miyazawa...." Arima sighed quietly.  
  
*Aisubeki mono no tame, ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto~*  
  
(For that which I should love, for that which gives me love, I will do what I can.)  
  
"...I'll win this tournament for you...though you are not here, somehow-I can feel your presence...somehow." Arima softy looked at the cherry blossom he caught and let go of his grasp on it. "I'll come back soon, Miyazawa..."  
  
::Scene slowly fades to Yukino::  
  
*Deatta ano koro wa~subete ga bukiyou de~toomawart shita yo ne~kitzutsuke atta yo ne~*  
  
(Back then, when we met, it was all awkward. We went the long way, didn't we? We got hurt, didn't we?)  
  
Yukino fell asleep under the shade of the cherry blossom trees, dreaming of the first time she and Arima met. She used to hate him so much for how he killed her reputation and found out her true image. Though, she too found out that Arima's all around good personality was just for show...like hers.  
  
Then, her memories faded into when they first went out on a date. He was late, though, she didn't care-he made it after all...  
  
*Aa itsuka eien no~nemuri ni tsuku hi made~Dou ka sono egao ga~Taema naku aru you ni~*  
  
(Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail~)  
  
Yukino awoke from her sleep, "I'm gonna wait. I don't care how long, all I know is that I'm gonna be with him...soon."  
  
::Split scene between Yukino and Arima::  
  
*Deatta ano koro wa~subete ga bukiyou de~toomawari shita yo ne~tadoritsuitan da ne~*  
  
(Back then, when we met, it was all awkward. We went the long way, didn't we? We got there in the end~!)  
  
Their thoughts connected, "He was there...no matter what." Yukino sighed as she got up.  
  
"She was there...no matter what." Arima looked at the sky with his deep round eyes.  
  
We made it, didn't we? So...we'll be together-again...in the end.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well nowwww...that was just cheesy, right? Yesss cheese upon cheese, minna! XD hope ya enjoyed it...yes, I know it got cheesier by the moment lol. 


End file.
